


Coming Home

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Alex being Alex, F/F, Lots of freaking Fluff, Maggie being Maggie, mentions of kara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: Alex and Maggie have a night together spoilers for 2x8





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShipsInTheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheNight/gifts).



> I have decided to make my entrance into the Supergirl fandom! Why not start with Sanvers, because I ship them so hard. Anyways, this is a story that was written for my 1k follower on tumblr! Anyways, it took me forever just to write this but I did write it in 45 mins...enjoy!

Alex sat in her apartment nursing a glass of whiskey. The fireplace was burning in the background, giving her apartment a sense of ambiance. She was comfortable and enjoying her alone time, she loved her sister and her family, but time alone is what she really craved. Alex reflected over her day and how she came out to her mother who was very understanding, much to her confusion. Alex was happy though, because a great weight, was lifted off her shoulders, the most important people in her life knew that she was a lesbian and they accept her for who she is. Then there was Maggie, seeing her injured in the DEO and having a conversation with her, after the initial rejection, stung a little but she was able to handle the situation with grace. Being close to the other woman made her pulse race and her heart beat fast, there was no way she could be just ‘friends’ with Maggie. Tonight reinforced that as she tried to keep herself from checking Maggie out as she stitched her up.

 

Now here she was in her apartment having a drink to drown her feelings. It didn’t last long due to a knock at her door. Alex got up and pulled her gun from the chair and made her way to the door. She looked out the peephole and saw Maggie standing outside with a pizza. Alex was a little confused as to how Maggie knew where she lived, but she figured that since Maggie was a detective, she detected. She opened the door.

“Hey. Hungry?” Maggie asks hopefully.

Alex smiled and motioned for Maggie to come in, “Yes, come in. Please ignore the pajamas.”

Maggie entered the apartment glancing down at Alex’s pajamas, They’re cute.”

Alex chuckled and closed the door behind her house guest. She grabbed the pizza from Maggie’s hands and placed it on the counter.

“It’s late, you got a case or something?” She asked as she opened up the box, “Oh God, I could really use a good old fashioned murder right now.”

Maggie paced a little before making her way over to Alex, “I…I didn’t come here for work.” She began wringing her hands together, “I…I really needed to see you and talk to you.” Maggie sighed.

Alex pulled two beers out of the case, “Is everything okay?” She asked searching Maggie’s face.

Maggie sighed again and looked at the counter, “Oh…umm, well here’s the thing. I…I almost died.” She started.

Alex walked over to the drawer and pulled out a bottle opener, “Uh, yeah, I would’ve never let that happened.” She mentioned casually as she made her way back over to the pizza and beer.

“Okay, I know that, but umm…” Maggie ran her fingers through her hair trying to gather the courage to say what she needed to say. “It got me thinking that…” She turned away from Alex and walked away.

“I was so stupid, I…I thought” She turned around and faced Alex again, “I thought that umm…I guess it was kind of right that you came out for me. And that scared… scared me.” She turned from Alex again, “Umm, but umm” She exhaled softly and turned to face Alex again, “But life is too short, and we should be who we are. And we should kiss the girls that we want to kiss.” She smiled softly at Alex.

“And I really…I just want to kiss you.” She reached out and grabbed Alex by the face and kissed her. This caught Alex by surprise, but she was more than happy to return the kiss. This moment is one that she had always wanted with Maggie and now she was having it. Alex could feel Maggie caressing her cheek and also her hair. Everything started falling into place and she wanted more, it felt like coming home.

Alex broke the kiss when oxygen started becoming an issue, “So you’re saying that you like me?” She laughed which caused Maggie to laugh, “That’s…that’s what I got.” She asked hopefully.

Maggie chuckled, “Of course, you’re not going to go crazy on me are you?” She asked playfully.

Alex smiled while holding onto her wrist, “Probably…yeah.” She laughed as she brushed Maggie’s hair out of her face before leaning in for another kiss. This one was slow and languid, not fast and frenzied like their first kiss. Alex threaded her fingers through Maggie’s hair, admiring the softness of the strands between her fingers. Maggie eventually broke the kiss when oxygen became an issue.

Alex searched her eyes and her face for any sign of regret or uncertainty, she exhaled slowly when she did not see any at all. “That was an amazing kiss, even better than the first time.”

Maggie licked her lips, “Yeah, I guess it was. I know we have a lot to talk about, but maybe we can do it over pizza? It’s probably cold right now.” She suggested.

“Yeah, let’s do that. I can pop it in the oven right quick for it to warm up. Take your jacket off and make yourself at home.” Alex moved to the bar and grabbed the pizza box. She made her way to the kitchen and proceeded to heat up the oven for the pizza.

“How did the rest of the time with your mother and your sister go?” Maggie asked as she sat down at the bar.

Alex shrugged, “It went well, my mom will be leaving tomorrow. I’m pretty sure she and Kara are probably at her apartment watching a rom-com.”

Maggie took a swig of her beer, “Sounds like a good time. Why aren’t you with them?”

“I wanted to be on my own for a little bit. My mom may be cool with my coming out, but she can still be critical in other areas of my life. Kara could do no wrong, but me, I can do everything wrong. Anyways, I don’t want to spend our time talking about my family problems. What was it like being flown to the DEO by Supergirl?” Alex leaned up against the bar.

“It was something, especially seeing her in action. She is a force to be reckoned with, but she looked oddly familiar, though. I couldn’t place where I’ve seen her before.”

Alex quirked an eyebrow, “What do you mean? You’ve seen her before? She’s been to a couple of our crime scenes.”

Maggie shook her head, “I know that, but she kind of reminds me of Kara in some way. I’ve only seen her once, but she has a strange resemblance to Supergirl.”

Alex cleared her throat, “You’re not the only one to think that, yeah.” She reached for the other beer and took a long drink. “So, about us.” She tried changing the subject.

“Nice, deflect. You’re hiding something Danvers about Supergirl, but I will let it go for now. Anyways, I do like you Alex, but there is a lot you do not know about me. I’m not a perfect person and I’ve done some things in my past that I am not proud of.” Maggie started out.

 

Alex blushed, “You already know that I like you, Maggie. I’m sure we all come with pasts we are not proud of. Our pasts make us who we are, I will not judge you by your past, only your future.” It was cheesy, but she heard it in a movie somewhere.

Maggie gave her a dimpled smile, “Are you getting sentimental on me, Danvers?”

The agent gave her a smug smile, “Me sentimental? Like that, it’ll ever happen.” She waved the comment away.

The timer on the oven went off and Alex went to take the pizza out of the oven. The whole situation felt domestic in some way. Sure she had moments like this with Kara, but she’s her sister and had a different context to it. Having Maggie in her apartment, made it feel a little less lonely. Her life had been all about protecting Kara and taking care of her, but now it was time to put herself first.

“Can you reach in the cabinet on your right and pull out a couple of plates?”

Maggie got up and went to the cabinet in question and pulled out two paper plates and put them on the island.

“Paper plates, Alex? Really?” Maggie teased.

Alex put the pizza pan on the counter, “I’m not home that much to do dishes. The only person who comes over here anyways is Kara. Sit let’s eat.”

Alex waited for Maggie to sit down before getting her slices of pizza. She was feeling a little woozy because of the alcohol she was drinking on an empty stomach. Alex hoped that she didn’t toss her cookies because of it. She took a bit of the pizza enjoying the taste of it, Maggie really did know her.

“How did you know to pick up pizza?”

Maggie shook her head, “You’ve mentioned that you and Kara have sister nights and you eat pizza.” She answered between bites, “It wasn’t that hard. What was up with her at the bar? She was a little frosty towards me.”

Alex took a pull of her beer, “I told Kara about everything. She’s just being overprotective, that’s all. So…tell me something about you? You transferred from Gotham to National City.”

Maggie was impressed, “How did you know that?”

“You’re not the only one who can detect.” Alex shot back.

“I wanted a change of scenery and needed to get far away from my ex as possible.” The detective answered.

Alex wiped her fingers, “Running away from your ex, that’s original. I am glad you ran to National City. It was your ex’s loss and our gain.”

They finished up the pizza, Alex making sure that there was some left over for, Kara when she comes over. She just hoped that Kara didn’t make an appearance tonight while she was with Maggie. Maggie helped Alex clean up their mess and Alex led them over to the couch where they proceeded to watch _Stranger Things_. The agent had remembered Maggie saying that she didn’t have time to watch the show. Alex decided to watch it with her, even though, she binged watched it with Kara. Alex held her breath as Maggie moved closer to her and lay her head on her shoulder.

“I hope this is okay. I don’t want to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable.” Maggie checked in with the other woman.

Alex bit her lip it felt good to have the other woman against her, “I’m not uncomfortable at all. I never cuddled with anyone other than, Kara. I like it.” She mentioned as she queued up the first episode of the show.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Until next time my lovelies-xoxo~Nayanna Rivergron;-)


End file.
